


Our Boys

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Deflowering a virgin, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multiple Partners, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar blames Medivh. He wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for the meddling of the older mage. He’d been doing just fine without Medivh’s help, thank you very much, but Medivh had gotten it in his head that Khadgar needed to get out, needed to do more than just spend his time in their tower studying.</p><p>And so Khadgar found himself kicked out, for at least a week, kicked out and told that he was to “go and get laid or so help him he’d be kicked out for longer than a week”. Khadgar didn’t understand why Medivh was so insistent that he get laid, it wasn’t as if Medivh himself was getting any (as far as Khadgar knew), but his mentor had made it crystal clear that that was exactly what Khadgar was supposed to do, no questions asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame.
> 
> If you wanna, feel free to send me prompts and I'll see what I can do with them.  
> My Tumblr is http://mirandaroseofskywall.tumblr.com/

Khadgar blames Medivh. He wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for the meddling of the older mage. He’d been doing just fine without Medivh’s help, thank you very much, but Medivh had gotten it in his head that Khadgar needed to get out, needed to do more than just spend his time in their tower studying.

And so Khadgar found himself kicked out, for at least a week, kicked out and told that he was to “go and get laid or so help him he’d be kicked out for longer than a week”. Khadgar didn’t understand why Medivh was so insistent that he get laid, it wasn’t as if Medivh himself was getting any (as far as Khadgar knew), but his mentor had made it crystal clear that that was exactly what Khadgar was supposed to do, no questions asked.

Khadgar sat in the inn, idly sipping his ale as he watched the crowd. He personally felt that Medivh was being a bit silly with his order, but what was Khadgar to do.

He’d been sitting in this inn, slowly drinking, watching the crowd come and go, not really seeing anyone who struck his fancy. It was hopeless he thought, briefly looking at his own reflection in the mirror over the bar, then glancing back to the crowd milling around the inn. He was so plain and uninteresting, and these people were so far outside of his league that he felt like a shadow compared to them.

He watched a group of soldiers walk in through the door, each of them still in their armor. Grabbing his mug he moved to the farthest end of the bar, moving so that they could have the seat he’d been sitting in. He sighed, looking down into his almost empty mug when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

Turning Khadgar saw one of the soldiers, a younger one, standing there. “Oh, sorry, I can move,” he said, moving to leave his seat so that the soldier could have it.

“No, no, don’t get up. I saw you sitting here alone and was wondering if you were waiting for anyone?”

Khadgar shook his head slowly, “No. I’m not waiting for anyone.”

Those words caused the soldier to grin a little, “Can I buy you your next round?”

Khadgar nodded, licking his lips nervously. The young man was cute Khadgar assumed, not that he really had any clue to what was or wasn’t cute, he really hadn’t gotten out much. Khadgar’s look must have amused the young soldier, as a huge grin spread on the man’s face, making Khadgar blush a bit. Khadgar gratefully took the offered mug of ale and took a sip, before speaking. “Thank you. I’m Khadgar.”

“Khadgar,” the young soldier rolled his name on his tongue and it sent a shiver down Khadgar’s spine. “I’m Callan.”

Khadgar swallowed hard, then said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Callan.”

There wasn’t much more said between them as Callan was called back to join his fellow soldiers. Khadgar watched them briefly, a pang of loneliness coming to him as he watched the easy comradery the men shared. He turned his attention back to his mug, downing it before heading towards the door. This place was not for him, these people were not his people. He walked out into the night, wrapping his arms around himself, letting himself get lost in thought.

So lost in thought was he that he didn’t notice the man until he had walked into him. He found himself on the cold, hard ground, and looked up with an apologetic look on his face to see just who he had so clumsily walked into. The man he had crashed into looked down at him with a look that was a mix of fond amusement and annoyance, but held out his hand to Khadgar to help him up.

Khadgar accepted the hand up, and held onto the hand a bit too long before pulling it away, a blush coloring his face. “I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

The man just grinned, and there was something familiar about the grin, though Khadgar didn’t know what it was. “It’s no bother,” the man spoke, and for the second time that night Khadgar felt a shiver go down his spine that had nothing to do with cold.

Khadgar moved to excuse himself, but he felt a hand rest on his arm, so he paused.

“You didn’t even tell me your name.”

“I’m Khadgar.”

“Khadgar,” and once more Khadgar heard his voice being rolled off of someone’s tongue in a way that sent shivers up and down his back. “You can call me Lothar.”

“Lothar,” Khadgar nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

“Come, let me buy you a drink, Khadgar.”

And before Khadgar could say anything he found himself being turned and led right back into the inn he had just left moments before. Lothar got them a table and then went over to the bar, pausing briefly by the soldiers before returning with two large mugs of ale in his hands. He set one down in front of Khadgar who took it, inwardly sighing. He glanced briefly at the bar and noticed that Callan was still there, and that he was watching Khadgar and Lothar with a look on his face that the young mage couldn’t read. He could feel Lothar’s eyes on him and turned his attention back onto the other man.

“I’ve never seen you around these parts before,” Lothar said in a conversational voice.

Khadgar nodded absently, “My mentor sent me here. Kicked me out for a week at least.” He shrugged, not sure why he was telling the other man this.

“Oh? And why would he do that?”

“Medivh thinks I don’t get out enough, that I spend all my time locked in the tower studying and doing research and not ‘living my life’ as he puts it.”

“You’re Medivh’s apprentice?” Lothar asked, an amused grin on his face. “How’s that old spellcaster doing these days?”

Khadgar’s eyes widened, “You know Medivh?”

Lothar nodded, a grin on his face, “We grew up together. The stories I could tell you about him.”

Khadgar just shook his head, a grin on his face, “You don’t need to. I already know enough about him for this lifetime.” He sighed a little, wanting to roll his eyes.

“Alright then. Well, considering you’re Medivh’s apprentice I should be nice to you, shouldn’t I?”

Khadgar nodded, then realized he didn’t quite know what he was agreeing to. But he was intrigued, he’d admit that. Following Lothar’s lead he downed his drink. He watched as Lothar gave a hand gesture in the direction of the bar and turned to see Callan nod. What was Lothar planning, he wondered. Once more Khadgar left the bar, this time, though, he was not alone.

The walk was a short one, and Khadgar didn’t speak as they walked, trying to figure out just what was going on. They stopped in front of a cabin, and Khadgar followed Lothar inside, nervously biting his lip. As soon as the door was closed behind them Khadgar found himself pinned against the wall, Lothar’s hands in his hair, and was being kissed, hard. Khadgar gasped in shock, but that action only allowed Lothar’s tongue to enter his mouth, and Khadgar grabbed at Lothar’s shirt, originally intending to push the man away, but found himself instead pulling him closer.

Lothar was hard against Khadgar, the obvious bulge of his erection rubbing against Khadgar’s body. Khadgar felt himself stiffen in his pants, and couldn’t help the moan that bubbled up from his throat. He felt one of Lothar’s hands leave his head, moving down to his hip, pulling at his leg, forcing him to lift it, to wrap it around Lothar’s waist.

Lothar began to kiss Khadgar’s neck, and Khadgar let his head fall back in pleasure as another moan slipped past his lips. Again he felt Lothar’s hand move to his leg, this time the other one, and it too soon was wrapped around Lothar’s waist, the wall and Khadgar’s grip on Lothar’s shirt the only thing holding him upright.

“Want this?” Lothar whispered into Khadgar’s ear, rocking his hips, his hard cock rubbing against Khadgar’s through layers of fabric.

“Yes,” Khadgar moaned, realizing that he did. He felt Lothar’s hands move to his ass, and found himself being carried, legs wrapped around Lothar’s waist, into a bedroom. He was dropped onto a bed, and Khadgar blinked, licking suddenly dry lips as Lothar leaned over him, a wolfish expression on his face.

Khadgar heard the door being opened, and turned his attention away from Lothar to see Callan walking into the room, the younger man quickly taking off his armor. So that’s what the look was about, they were both going to have him. A feeling, half arousal, half fear, ran through Khadgar at that realization.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, watching as Lothar took off his shirt and kicked off his boots. Lothar’s hands moved to the waistband of his trousers and in one swift movement he had them down his thighs, stepping out of them quickly. Khadgar glanced over and saw that Callan too was undressed, and he let his gaze travel over their naked forms. Suddenly he felt self-conscious, these two men were obviously soldiers, both of their bodies as much of weapons as the ones they used, and he was nothing but a mage, a scholar. He felt every single flaw he had, and bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly. He felt their hands on him, swiftly removing his clothing and he had a brief moment of wanting to ask them to stop, but when he heard Lothar whisper “beautiful” he opened his eyes, wanting to say “no” but the look on Lothar’s face stated that the man felt it.

“You are, Khadgar,” Callan said softly, kneeling down on the bed next to him, leaning down to give him a soft kiss.

Where Lothar’s kiss had been hard, almost possessive even, Callan’s kiss was gentle. Khadgar felt himself melt into the kiss, moaning as he felt a large, calloused hand wrap around his cock. No one had ever touched him like this before and it sent shocks of electric pleasure coursing through his body.

“He’s so responsive, Callan,” he heard Lothar say, and moaned once more when he felt the man’s tongue touch the head of his cock.

Callan pulled away from the kiss, looking down Khadgar’s body to take in the view. “He’s good at that, isn’t he?” he said in a silky voice, “Just wait, it gets better.”

And it did. Khadgar shouted out in pleasure when Lothar went from just licking the head of his cock to taking him fully into his mouth in one swift movement. Hot pulses of pleasure raced through him and embarrassingly quickly he came, his eyes flashing blue with arcane light as his orgasm struck him.

Khadgar let himself fall back on the bed, taking hard, shaky breaths as the pleasurable aftershocks ran through him. He heard a moan and looked over to see that Lothar had moved between Callan’s legs and was doing to him what he had just done to Khadgar.

“Fuck, Dad, yes,” Callan moaned, and those words hit Khadgar like a mallet.

“Dad?” he questioned, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Callan blushed a little, biting his lip and nodded. And instead of feeling revulsion at that confession Khadgar felt a fresh surge of arousal course through him.

“By the Light,” he whispered, unable to take his gaze away from the enraptured look on Callan’s face. He felt a hand on his thigh, moving slowly inward and spread his legs. He felt the blunt tip of one of Lothar’s fingers teasing at his rim and gasped at the sensation. It was unlike anything he had felt before, but he didn’t find it unpleasant, in fact he wanted more.

Lothar pulled off of Callan just long enough to pose a question to Khadgar, “Did he teach you _that_ spell?” Khadgar flushed at the words, but nodded nevertheless. It was a spell that Medivh had told him never to use until he knew it was the right time, and now he realized just what Medivh had meant by that.

Khadgar closed his eyes, whispering the words and instantly felt a wave of something wash over him. Lothar’s finger, which had been teasing at his hole pushed inside him with ease and a new wave of pleasure washed over Khadgar. He heard Callan gasp, “What was that?” and realized that his spell hadn’t just effected himself.

“Good old Medivh,” Lothar chuckled, his fingers brushing against a spot inside of Khadgar that had him seeing stars.

“Oh, fuck,” Callan moaned, and had Khadgar not been so centered on his own pleasure he would have looked to see what Lothar was doing to make his son, his son by the Light, moan like that.

“Callan, I want you to ride him,” Lothar said in a voice that was pure sex.

Khadgar swallowed hard, watching as Callan moved to straddle his body, seeing his own cock disappear into the other young man’s ass. The sight, as well as how it felt, made Khadgar moan. He moaned even louder when he felt something much larger than Lothar’s finger at his hole, and let out a breathy little gasp as he felt Lothar enter him.

Callan began to move, slowly rising and lowering himself off and onto Khadgar’s cock and all Khadgar could do was hold onto the other man’s hips as he fucked himself on Khadgar. Lothar moved slowly, his hands joining Khadgar’s on Callan’s hips, taking his time in fucking Khadgar’s, up until that very night, virgin ass.

Khadgar felt Lothar still and wondered why he had stopped in his movements when he heard a very familiar chuckle.

“What a lovely sight,” Medivh purred, looking down at them all from next to the bed. He was, like the three of them, completely naked, and had one hand gripping Lothar’s hair. “Taking care of my apprentice I see, Anduin,” he practically purred the words.

“You knew this would happen when you sent him here,” Lothar, no Anduin, Khadgar realized that Lothar must be his last name, said with a laugh of his own. “You knew we wouldn’t be able to resist him.”

“True, very true. I came here when I felt you use the spell,” Medivh said in Khadgar’s direction, a smile on his face at the completely blissed out expression Khadgar wore.

Callan hadn’t stopped moving when his father had, in fact if anything he’d sped up his movements and was stroking himself in time to them.

Medivh tapped Callan on the shoulder, causing him to falter in his movements, “Hop off, dear boy.”

Callan pouted, but did as the Guardian asked, making Khadgar himself give a moan of protest.

“None of that, Khadgar,” he said, motioning Callan to lay down next to Khadgar. When the young man did Medivh took his place between Callan’s legs, entering him in one quick thrust that made the whole bed shake.

Noticing that Medivh was well taking care of Callan, Lothar began to move once more, his thrusts now coming faster and harder, and Khadgar couldn’t help but moan at that. Lothar kissed him hard, that possessiveness once more almost overwhelming Khadgar. But he kissed back, one hand snaking into Lothar’s hair while the other reached out and clasped Callan’s outstretched hand.

Medivh set an almost brutal pace, fucking Callan hard, making the young man moan oh so prettily. He had always loved how responsive Callan was, how well he took getting fucked hard and fast like he was born for just that and that alone. He glanced over at Lothar and Khadgar, grinning at the undisguised pleasure that was on each of their faces.

“My son looks good on your cock, Anduin,” Medivh said with a chuckle.

Lothar and Khadgar both stilled at those words, both of them turning their heads to face the overly smug looking mage.

“Oh like you weren’t already thinking it? Who other than my own flesh and blood would I ever take as my apprentice?”

Khadgar flushed hard, having a momentary flash of self-disgust. He’d fantasized about Medivh plenty of times while pleasuring himself. To find out the man was his father sent a dirty thrill down his spine.

“None of that, Khadgar,” Medivh said, running a hand lovingly over the younger mage’s cheek. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with being with Anduin and Callan, who are just as much father and son as you and I are, now did you?”

Khadgar shook his head, “No, I didn’t.”

“Then don’t feel guilty about wanting me.”

Khadgar would have replied to that, but Lothar did something that had him seeing stars and once more he came with a shout, though this time it was muffled by Lothar’s lips. He heard Callan give a loud choked off cry as he too came. Almost too quickly for Khadgar to realize what was happening Lothar had pulled out of him and was swiftly replaced by Medivh, who had obviously left Callan’s body.

Medivh was gentler with Khadgar than he had been with Callan, his thrusts into his boy slow and gentle, and Khadgar wanted to cry, it felt so damn good, different than the more aggressive pounding he had gotten from Lothar, but just as enjoyable.

“Dad,” and Khadgar didn’t know if it was himself or Callan or both of them who had said the word, but it didn’t matter.

Khadgar found himself lost in Medivh’s eyes, those eyes that had fueled far too many late night solo sessions seeming to bore into his very soul. “Medivh, father,” Khadgar moaned, and those words seemed to make something in the older mage snap. He found himself on the receiving end of one intense fucking, his ass feeling sore and abused, but he couldn’t stop moaning the other man’s name.

There was a shout, Khadgar wasn’t quite sure who had made it though, and white hot ecstasy raced through him once more. He felt himself being flooded by Medivh’s seed, his father’s seed, and that knowledge made him cry out once more.

Khadgar soon found Callan and himself curled around each other, both of them lazily watching as Medivh slowly made love to Lothar, both of them running hands over each others bodies, stoking the flames of desire once more.

“I want to be in you,” Callan whispered, nipping at Khadgar’s earlobe, and Khadgar just nodded, allowing himself to be moved onto his hands and knees so they could both watch Medivh and Lothar while they did this.

Khadgar didn’t know it was possible to get hard this many times in this short of a time, but something about this night, these men, had him almost painfully hard once more. He gave a happy little moan when Callan wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him as he began to thrust into Khadgar. Where Lothar’s thrusts had been almost aggressive and possessive and Medivh’s had been gentle and soothing Callan’s were somewhere in between. Khadgar couldn’t say which he preferred, if he’d had it his way he’d have all three, all the time.

“Look at them, Medivh, look at our boys. They look so good together, don’t they?” Lothar moaned, arching his body to meet Medivh’s thrusts.

“Made for this, weren’t they, made to be fucked by each other and by us,” Medivh said, his voice straining.

“Fuck,” and it was both Khadgar and Callan who said the word, their eyes never leaving their fathers rutting forms. That word seemed to spur everyone on, and all too soon it was over, shouts of pleasure echoing off the walls, Khadgar feeling completely and utterly drained as he collapsed down onto the bed.

Khadgar felt Callan collapse on top of him and gave a little grunt, moving a bit until he was more comfortable. He saw Lothar wrap his arms around Medivh, kissing Khadgar’s mentor, no father, on the side of the neck before closing his eyes tiredly.

“I think that the only rational thing for the four of us to do now is have you two come and live with Khadgar and myself in Karazhan,” Medivh said as everyone else was about to drift off into sleep.

“But Llane and Taria...” Lothar began, only to be shushed.

“Uncle Llane and Aunt Taria will understand, especially if Medivh makes the request.”

Medivh just chuckled, and shook his head in Khadgar’s direction in fond exasperation. “And that way I won’t have to put a silencing spell on at all times. Khadgar is quite loud, isn’t he.”

That got a chuckle out of the rest of them, and Khadgar fell asleep with a smile on his face. He wasn’t sure what would happen now, but he knew whatever it was it would be an adventure.


End file.
